The present embodiments relate to cardiac modeling and therapy. Treatment of cardiac arrhythmias is a booming healthcare sector. However, cardiac electrophysiology (EP) therapies are often time consuming (e.g. ˜3 h for an ablation of ventricular tachycardia) and with high number of non-responders (˜30% for cardiac resynchronization therapy, ˜50% for ablation therapy). The cardiac EP therapies require careful planning and advanced guidance systems for a patient-specific treatment.
One booming EP therapy is cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). An advanced pacemaker is placed to resynchronize a failing heart. The device paces the myocardium at the right ventricle endocardium (RV) and left ventricle (LV) epicardium, with given pacing intervals, to resynchronize the cardiac motion and hence re-establish the pumping efficiency of the organ. CRT is now a well-established therapy for heart failure. However, despite strict guidelines, ˜30% of the treated patients do not respond.